


Harry and Mike

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anything can happen - Freeform, F/M, Just after TRF, Strange but true, What the hell was I thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU  What if you saw someone from across the room and sparks flew? What if it was the funeral of your brothers best friend? What if the person who's causing the sparks to fly is a man and you are a lesbian? What if that man is the brother of your brothers dead friend????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Mike

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like adult language, please don't read this story. This story came to me during a meditation. I have no idea where it came from nor will I examine my reptile brain to find out. If you think it warrants more let me know. Your comments and Kudos are much appreciated. PS the strange electric feeling passing between two people, not something I've made up. I have actually felt this and the guy I was looking at felt it too. I saw him suddenly jolt the same time I did. He did nothing. I watched him walk away and wondered what could have been. So not a fantasy I made up.

They met at the funeral, of course they did. He was standing across the hall from her after the main function had ended. He saw her standing next to John. The familial markers were quite evident. Like John, she was dressed in a black Mourning suit. Her short cropped, burnished gold hair was attractive on her care-worn face. Their eyes met across that vast distance and it was as if an electric shock had passed through them both. They each saw the minute tremor that claimed both bodies. 

“Christ,” Mycroft whispered to himself. “What the _hell_ was that?” He turned to face away from her. Don’t get involved. His mantra of a lifetime passed through him, while his meticulous memory replayed the last few moments continuously in his head.

He was saying his good-byes when a very small hand touched his elbow. He turned to stare down at the diminutive female at his side. Her eyes were the same midnight blue as her brothers.

“My name is Harry Watson.” Her voice was incredibly deep and sensual. “I, I had to know if you felt it too?”

 _Here’s your out. Just lie to her._ Mycroft thought.

“Yes, I did.” His mouth said before his brain could interfere.

“That was _Amazing_.” She rolled her eyes and glanced around the room spotting John to make sure he was okay.

“You are…”

“Mycroft, Sherlock’s brother.”

“Ah, I thought you looked familiar.”

Harry doesn’t remove her hand from his person and then Mycroft does something strange. He places his right hand over hers. 

“I think you should know that I’m gay.” Harry states matter-of-factly.

“Strangely enough, my predilections are bent in that direction also.” Mycroft finds their skin-to-skin contact quite arousing.

“How is this going to work?” She looks up into his eyes with more than just a touch of quandary and unquenched reserve.

“Sexuality being a fluid state. I think we shall as they say ‘go with the flow’.” He smiles. Not one of his mask-like smiles, more of an overall effect that brightens his face. “Have you further duties here with John? Would it be amiss to ask the pleasure of your company for a brief time?”

“Let me see if he’s okay. Then I can tell him that I’m leaving.”

She finds John. Things are winding down. People are saying their last good-byes and exiting the hall to waiting cars and taxis.

Taking a deep breath, Harry comes up to John’s back and caresses him from behind. John melts into the hug.

“Where have you gotten to?”

She looks a bit awkward.

“I know that look.” John turns to grasp his sister by her shoulders. He’s proud that she has remained in a sober state for weeks now. He hadn’t known if he could rely on to be there for him. She’d come through. She was the sister that she could be when she wasn’t on the sauce.

“You’re going to be home late?” He said looking into her eyes.

“You’ve got your keys to the flat, yeah? You’ll be okay by yourself for the evening? I promise to text you so you know I’m okay.”

“Yeah, sure. You can tell me all about it over breakfast. I’ll make you a full English.”

“You are so the best big brother. How did I ever get so lucky?” She was all smiles.

“Get along with you, then.” He turns her at the shoulders and pats her arse as she moves away. He turns away to walk toward the casket once last time. The family had asked for a closed casket. John was disheartened that he couldn’t see Sherlock one last time. He placed his hands on the coffin, lifting to test making sure he couldn’t open it so he could touch that face one last time. He’d held back the tears all through the ceremony, but there was no one left to see. Tears formed in his eyes and slid down his face landing on the lid.

“I’m sorry I called you a machine, Sherlock. I’m so sorry our next to last words were bitter and cruel. I would give anything, anything at all to take them back. To let you know how I really feel. How much it hurt that I couldn’t tell you even there at the end, how much I love you. Will always love you.”

John touched the polished surface of the coffin and wiped the remainder of the tears from his face.

“I’m for Harry’s then.” He said as he lifted his eyes. “I will never have a home anymore, not without you.” He turned and left.

A shadow pressed at the back of the choir’s loft stepped slowly forward. That was the last time, for who knows how long, that he will ever see his friend John so sad and distraught. Not the memory he’d hoped for, but he etches it into a wall of the Mind Palace.

(-_-)

She comes up to Mycroft’s side and he offers her his elbow, he has a gentleman’s manners. She’s not used to this kind of treatment. Politely she takes the proffered sign of civility. They walk out to a waiting black Saloon. The driver opens the door for them and they enter quietly.

“Sir?” The driver inquires as he reenters the car. There is an audio from the driver’s front to the passenger back.

“The Quiet house.” Mycroft says. Touching a button, he turns off the audio between the two compartments. His eyes move to look into the face of a woman he’s just met. Sparks are flying.

She grasps his silk tie and gently pulls him down. Close now, he offers himself up. She accepts his cataclysmic kiss.

(-_-)

“Well that was…”

“Mind blowing, earth shattering, unimaginable???” Harry states as she wrestles up out of the strong embrace of Mycroft Holmes. Who, it appears, is now, her lover. What the flying-fuck was that?

“You seem to know your way around the male anatomy.” Mycroft muses as he gently tugs her back down to cover his nude body.

“I ‘experimented’ when I was young. Who knew it would come in handy?” She laughs, then dives for her mobile.

“ _Handy_ indeed.” Mycroft comments. “Are you late for something?”

“Shite, it’s after one in the morning. I forgot to text John.” She fingers the mobile while she looks a bit worried.

“I don’t think you’re concerned that he might think you are in need of a rescue.”

“More that I’m out drinking to excess.” She is getting ready to hit send.

Mycroft puts his hand over hers and stops her.

“I’ve taken the precaution of having my PA text him from your number twice. Just simple ‘Ok C U soon’.”

“How can you possibly text from my number?” Harry is gob smacked.

“I have a minor position in the British government that does allow me to…”

“Completely invade telecommunications access and do what you want with it? Do tell me more about just what it is that you do in the British government?”

Mycroft takes a breath. “It will require that I upgrade your security clearance. Are you prepared to sign an Oath of Allegiance?”

Harry blinked. “You are not pissing me, are you? I’ve just sexed the British Secret Service?”

“I’m afraid it’s much more involved than that.” Mycroft gives a whimsical smile that he never knew he had in him. This woman. This Harry Watson. Actually made him lose track of time. Lose himself in a sexual partner that he’d never believed himself capable of. Had just given him an orgasm he’d never thought to have experienced and damn it, he wanted more. Much more.

“Where do I sign?” She said and her eyes smiled, her whole body smiled.

(-_-)

“What the hell were you thinking?” Ranted Sherlock Holmes. “Just where the hell do you come off?”

“Well, the coming off part was what got me into this. I have told you time and again that involvement isn’t a good thing.”

“And now you are dicking, John’s sister? What am I supposed to say to that? What?”

“You could say. Congratulations, you’ve finally found someone who can actually tolerate your cold exterior and touch that soft sentiment inside.”

Sinking down onto the leather chair next to Mycroft’s Sherlock looked disgusted. “Does John know?”

“Neither of us have had the desire to spread this information to anyone at this time. And if you hadn’t barged into my bedroom. Which was a bit course of you brother mine.”

“I had no idea you were sequestering a lover there. Believe me seeing the two of you in all your sexually frenetic glory is something I will be deleting for the next decade.”

Mycroft smirked. He actually smirked at the remembered incident. Sherlock throwing the door open to find Harry straddling Mycroft,

_“What the fuck,” Harry admonished. “Get the fuck out of here. Don’t you see…?” She then realized that it was Sherlock Holmes standing in the doorway and after her jaw dropped to the fish-out-of-water level. She looked down at Mycroft, grabbed his pubic hairs with a death grip as she started to go light-headed._

“I will never enter your private rooms unannounced again. What are we going to do now?”

“Why don’t you ask her?” Mycroft said as he opened a door to his atrium and Harry walked in.

“Harry…” Sherlock began.

“You don’t have to tell me. Mycroft explained everything to me, Sherlock.”

“Yes, and that makes everything all better.” Sherlock said as he ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

(-_-)

Harry walked into her flat the next morning. She looked rumpled and happy.

“Well, the prodigal sister returns and just in time for a full English. Did you have a good time?”

“I fell in lust.” She states with eyes wide.

“Lust is good. When can I meet her?”

“Ah, it’s complicated.”

“Harry, you’re not lusting after a married woman are you?” John said as he sets the food on the kitchen table.

“It’s a man.” She said rather sheepishly.

John looks thunder struck and sits down on the closest chair.

“Did you just say that you are in lust with a man? Did I hear you correctly? Who the hell is this bloke, cause I really want to meet him?”

“Mycroft Holmes.”

At this, John does fall off his chair. “Oh my f’ing god. You broke my brain.”

Harry moves to help her brother off the floor. She has a secret that she must keep from John. She has a ‘male’ lover and a possibly ‘not dead’ brother-to-be-in-law, who is deeply in love with her clueless brother. How the fuck did things get so fuckall, fucking fucked.


End file.
